1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to forcible entry tools for gaining access to secured structures. In particular, the invention relates to forcible entry tools having force arms that are displaceable at high velocities for impacting a secured structure.
2. The Prior Art
Various tools and devices for gaining access to secured structures, such as locked doors, are known. Known forcible entry tools include manual tools, for example haligan-type tools having an elongated bar with a pointed piercing member, known as a pike, and a prying surface, known as an adz, disposed at one end and a forked surface disposed at an opposite end.
In addition to manual tools, various devices employing hydraulic or pneumatic forces to gain access to secured structures are known, particularly in the firefighting field. Such devices open the secured structure, for example a locked door, in a slow, controlled manner. This slow, controlled opening technique is appropriate for firefighting applications, wherein dynamic opening may result in the rapid introduction of oxygen into an unstable environment and wherein it may be necessary to quickly close the entry door if the gasses entering the open door begin to ignite.
Although desirable in firefighting applications, the slow, controlled opening achieved by hydraulic and pneumatic forcible entry tools is unsuitable for law enforcement, military and other applications wherein set up and exposure time must be limited. In such applications, dynamic, fast opening is desired to speed the attack on perpetrators or the enemy, as well as to confuse and disorient them. Personnel using a forcible entry tool in such situations must limit the time during which they are in an area proximate the secured structure and accordingly exposed to potential attack from persons on the other side of the structure. For example, in the time it may take to pump a hydraulic forcible entry tool or to set up a pneumatic forcible entry tool, an entry team could be attacked by shotgun fire or other weaponry by persons situated on the other side of the entryway.
The following references, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, relate to forcible entry tools and/or devices: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,987,723 to McNalley et al.; 5,044,033 to Fosberg; 6,889,591 to Sabates et al.; 6,631,668 to Wilson et al.; 5,088,174 to Hull et al.; 5,415,241 to Ruffu et al.; 4,657,225 to Hoehn et al.; 6,035,946 to Studley et al. and 6,318,228 to Thompson.
Although a number of the above-listed references show forcible entry tools wherein a force arm is driven with a blank munition charge to achieve a high impact velocity, none of the known forcible entry tools achieve the advantages of a forcible entry tool according to an embodiment of the invention. In particular, known forcible entry tools do not adequately address the problem of recoil of the tool following ejection of the force arm. Moreover, the known forcible entry tools do not provide an effective and versatile system for positioning or seating the tool in order to apply force where needed to achieve the goal of gaining access to the secured structure.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a forcible entry tool which overcomes these and other shortcomings of the heretofore known forcible entry tools and devices.